Butterflies So Crazy
by Berry's Ambitions
Summary: [One-shot] She's no better than a little girl with a crush. [Chameleon/Brenda]


**_Butterflies So Crazy_**

**_By Berry's Ambitions_**

**A/N: Bet you guys didn't see this one coming! It's not one of my main ships but I still love the potential dynamic between them. I mean, they're both cool enough as individuals - why not? I feel kind of guilty for writing this, because there's so much I need to get done before summer begins (_Civil_'s posting, the final chapter of_ Ask Lizard & Pluto_, a one-shot for a friend in another fandom, _In the Valley of the Sun_, a Lizenda because I miss writing for them, etc) but this was so quick and effortless that I didn't think it would matter too much if I wrote it. It's gonna be tougher getting things posted during vacation for personal reasons so I feel the need to upload as much as I possibly can before it's too late. This is completely and utterly random so bear with me here. This is told through Brenda's perspective, which was fun to write. I might do more Brenmeleon at some point but no promises there. Like I said with _Let the Covers Fall Away_ (for those who read it), make up any backstory you want. Enjoy! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _The Hills Have Eyes_.**

**WARNING: Coarse language.**

* * *

Ugh.

Brenda really, really hates this.

He is _not _supposed to be attractive. In fact, Chameleon should be the opposite of attractive, with his... his... Chameleon-ness. He's Hades' son, so he should _not_ be cute.

He really doesn't look like his father at all, come to think of it, with his expressive blue eyes and his strangely fluid movements and...

Why is Brenda even _noticing_ these things?

She is not supposed to feel this way. Not about him. She's no better than a little girl with a crush. (Not that she has a crush on him or anything.) Besides, compared to Chameleon she is a little girl. She's not sure how old he is. Early thirties, most likely.

And she is thinking this over _because?_

Regardless, Brenda imagines what Chameleon would think. _He wouldn't care, _she tries to convince herself. _Why should he? We're not even supposed to _like _each other._

Sure, they aren't exactly rivals anymore, due to that truce had been called after Hades' sorry ass was thrown out, but that doesn't mean Brenda wants to be all buddy-buddy with this guy. Doesn't mean she trusts him. Because she doesn't. At all.

There is nothing that makes her feel like she can rely on this man, this freakishly tall mutant who's too clever for his own good, that makes her want to trust him. Or even talk to him. What right does he have, to make her all sweaty and uncomfortable every time he shows up in the village? Like, for example, today? If anything, it pisses Brenda off.

She's sitting on the living room sofa, watching as he and Jupiter strike up a conversation. _Honestly, _Brenda thinks, _you'd think that there was never a problem between us. _'Us' meaning the two clans, of course. She briefly considers the fact that it was Hades that was the issue, not his entire clan, but immediately pushes it out of her mind.

Chameleon's voice is weird. Well, compared to the others here, it's normal. Which is what makes it weird in the first place. He doesn't have that slight southern accent found in Jupe's clan - none of Hades' mutants do. He speaks pretty well, too. As well as her, in fact. She never would have guessed that considering that fact he was born and raised in some dirty cave.

...Which makes her little obsession all the more revolting.

She wonders when he'll leave already. Brenda glances over at Amber, who is sitting on the couch beside her. She follows her friend's gaze, which is fixed upon Letch. _Letch_. Rough, snappish, impulsive Letch. Brenda's about to roll her eyes when she realizes that she's in the exact same predicament. Fuck, this is hopeless.

Brenda props her elbow on the arm of the couch and rests her cheek in her palm, turning her attention back to Chameleon. She's never seen him so relaxed before, so at ease. In the opposing clan, of all places. Who would've thought?

She glances back at Amber again, who has an annoying grin on her face. _Oh, God. Here we go._

"You're making googly-eyes at him," the older girl teases. "It's really cute."

Brenda scoffs. "Oh, and you think I haven't noticed you drooling all over his brother?"

Amber merely smiles, clearly not trying to deny it. Well, Brenda figures, at least she's not the only one.

That's when Chameleon looks directly at her. Brenda averts his gaze immediately, an act so obvious that Amber bursts into giggles. Brenda resists the urge to push her over, and maybe Letch as well, while she's at it. She can see him smirking in the background._ Please don't tell me he's been watching me too._ At least Jupiter seemed oblivious. Or maybe his 'selective hearing' was acting up again. It always did in convenient situations like this one.

Chameleon doesn't seem to know _what _to make of the predicament.

_Good!_

"Brenda."

Taking her time as she does, Brenda raises her head. Chameleon is _right in front of her. _She grips the arm of the chair so hard that her knuckles turn white. He's peering down at her as if she's something particularly interesting. Why does he have to so damn _tall?_

Brenda refuses to let him make a fool of her, cocking her head to the side and raising her eyebrows, waiting.

Chameleon studies her for a moment longer before speaking. "You do realize your shirt's on backwards, right?"

Brenda stares at him blankly.

It's around then a rare thing happens - he smiles at her. Not one of his usual crooked half-smiles or smirks - a real, honest-to-God smile.

And then he turns and exits the house, just like that, with Letch following in pursuit. Brenda stays there, staring like an idiot while Amber is practically in hysterics.

"You like it, right?" she calls half-heartedly, referring the her wardrobe choice.

She fully expects him to be gone, so it's a genuine shock when Chameleon sticks his head back in the doorway. He doesn't even bother hiding his amusement. "Yeah. I think I do."

He leaves Brenda with her mouth hanging open.

**~The End~**


End file.
